This invention relates in general to a tipping lubricant system used during the manufacture of intravenous (IV) catheters.
IV catheters are designed to infuse normal intravenous solutions, including antibiotics and other drugs, into a patient. These catheters are also used to withdraw blood from the patient for normal blood-gas analysis as well as other blood work. In order to insert an IV catheter into a patient, an introducer needle is used. The needle is typically stainless steel and is hollow. Its distal tip is ground to a sharp tip for easy insertion into the patient. The catheter is also hollow and is initially located coaxially around the introducer needle in an "over the needle" arrangement. The catheter is extruded out of suitable plastic material such as TEFLON material (polytetrafluoroethylene), polyvinyl chloride, polyethylene, polyurethane or polyether urethane. The internal diameter of the catheter tip is slightly less than the outer diameter of the tip of the needle so that the catheter tip has an interference fit on the needle tip. The interference fit is necessary so that when the catheter and introducer needle assembly is taken out of the package, the catheter remains snugly on the needle and does not easily slip off. This interference fit also facilitates insertion of the needle and catheter assembly into the patient's vein because it minimizes the chance that the catheter tip will fold over or peel back on the needle tip.
The shape of the catheter tip must produce minimal trauma to the patient during insertion of the catheter into the patient and while the catheter is in place in the patient. Such a preferred tip shape that provides these characteristics has a tapered outer wall and an angled tip and is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,588,398. A process for making that catheter tip is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,661,300. In this process, the catheter is placed on a mandrel. A die having an interior molding surface, which is tapered according to the tip desired on the catheter, is aligned axially with the mandrel. The catheter tip is heated, typically using RF energy, so that it is flowable. The mandrel and die are brought together so the distal edge of the mandrel engages the tapered portion of the die. This action cleanly forms a smooth and uniform tapered tip for the catheter.
After the catheter is tipped, it must be free of defects such as incomplete formation, substantial flash or jagged edges. The tip must also look smooth and be free of rollovers. In addition, the length of the catheter must remain within a desired specification after the tipping process. If, during the tipping process, the thermoplastic material sticks to the die or the mandrel, the length will vary greatly due to stretching and the tip will not be free of defects. Visual or microscopic examination may be used to determine if there are any tip defects and if the length of the catheter is within specifications.
Typically a lubricant is used to allow the tipped catheter to be easily removed from the mandrel and die. If a lubricant is not used, the tipped catheter could stick to the mandrel or die resulting in a deformed catheter when it is removed from the mandrel or die. Standard tipping lubricants include polydimethyl siloxanes such as Dow Corning DC 360 or curable silicones such as Dow Corning 44159 MDX which are amine terminated and moisture curable. Non-curable amine terminated polydimethyl siloxanes have also been used for this purpose. Such lubricants are described in, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,574,673; 4,904,433; and 5,185,006.
The amount of lubricant needed to provide lubricity between the catheter and the mandrel and die is very small. Thus in order to control the application of the lubricant, the catheter is dipped into a solution including the lubricant. Use of a solution also facilitates application of the lubricant to the inside surface as well as outside surface of the catheter. The silicone oils used as typical lubricants are hydrophobic. Therefore, these compounds must be dissolved in organic solvents in order to prepare a solution in which the catheter tip can be dipped for lubrication before tipping can begin. The primary solvent that has been used is freon because it is nonflammable and evaporates quickly. Unfortunately, because of recent concerns that chlorofluorocarbons (CFC) react with and destroy the earth's protective ozone layer, the production and use of CFC will cease in the near future. Thus other solvents must be used. Other organic solvents, such as alcohols and hydrocarbons, are highly flammable and are not desirable.